Clove's Story
by Ivy Blackwell
Summary: It's time for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Only, this time, Clove is our narrator. Follow her on her amazing journey through the Games! Please read, review, and rate. I try to update daily.
1. The Reaping

CHAPTER1: The Reaping

I sit at the table, drumming my fingers against the smooth wood while lost in thought. Today is the day of the reaping. I hope I get picked to fight in the Games. I must show my strength and accuracy to the entire country of Panem. I need to show that I am good enough to fight to the death. I am sure I am good enough. Tributes from 1,4, and my male partner will be a challenge, yes, but that's nothing I can't handle. District 3 knows nothing about fighting. Neither do tributes from 5-12. District 12 is some kind of joke. Every year, their tributes are dressing in the outfits of coal miners at the chariot rides. Nobody ever remembers them. I laugh at the thought of a tribute last year, holding a spear the wrong way. 2:00 won't come fast enough.

I look up at the clock on our wall. 12:45. _Tick-tock, tick-tock. _The minutes until the reaping slowly tick away. I sit there watching the clock for about 10 minutes until I can't stand it any longer. I jump up and run to the bathroom. I fill the tub with water and undress. Then I sink into the bubbles that formed and rub the soap over my body. After about 10 minutes, I am clean and smell like fresh flowers. I dry my self with my towel. When I am completely dry, I brush my hair and pull it in a pony tail. Finally, I pull on a red dress and black shoes.

"Mother, can we leave now?" I call looking at the clock. 1:30. She looks up from her book and nods. We walk out the door in silence.

I decide to speed ahead. Pushing everyone in the crowd out of my way, I run up to the table in the center of District 2 where the Peacekeepers sit. I run to the front of the line, ignoring the yells of objection that come from behind me.

The Peacekeepers take a drop of my blood, nod, and direct to me to the section where the 15 year old girls stand. None of them seem nervous.

I look at the stage in front of the Justice Building. The mayor sits in one chair, with Isis Colewater, the District 2 escort. Lotus and Braxton, the mentors for Districy 2 sit beside Isis. At exactly 2:00, the mayor steps up and reads about the Dark Days and why we have the Hunger Games each year. I begin to zone out until Isis steps up to the microphone.

"Welcome, citizens of District 2!" she says smiling broadly "It is now time to select a young man and woman to represent District 2 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Let's begin! Of course, ladies first!"

She walks to the glass ball that holds the names of girls between the ages of 12-18. Her hand hovers above the ball before she reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper. She back across the stage. I hold my breath. _Please be me!_

But it's not me. It's a girl right next to me, Lexa. She gulps.

I run out of my section frantically and holler, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOULNTEER!" I wave my arm around.

Isis smiles at me, "Alright then." She places a hand on her blue wig and ushers me up the stage "What is your name?"

"Clove Cyprus" I say loudly, grinning at the croud. _Finally!_

Isis nods and says "Now for the boys" and walks to the glass ball holding the names of boy.

Before I know it, she has recited a name and a massive boys lunges forward to volunteer. I believe his name is Cato. I've seen him in training before. He's and excellent fighter, can throw spear very accurately, and is incredibly strong. Maybe this will be competition a bit harder than I thought. But I push that thought out of my mind and smile. What was I thinking? I know I'm good enough and I will win. Hopefully I will be able to kill Cato as well.

But the thought keeps re-surfacing. He's so massive and strong. I'm so much smaller. I'm unsure of what I'll do in the arena. But I know one thing: I can't let my growing fear show.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I know it was a little boring at first, but I PROMISE it gets better from now on. Please check back soon for an update!**_  
_


	2. Journey to the Capitol

CHAPTER 2: Journey to the Capitol

Cato and I shake hands on Isis' command. I give him a stony look. Nothing to friendly, yet nothing that reveals my fear of him. Afterwards, we are congratulated by the crowd and ushered into the Justice Building, where we sit in separate rooms to say our goodbyes.

My first visitor is my mother. She runs in and embraces my tightly, breathing heavily. You'd think _she_ was this years tribute from 2. My first instinct is to push her away. But I don't. I just wriggle away from her after a few seconds. Her eyes are puffy, but no tears escape her. I'm so angry at her. Does she not believe I'll make it back? My own mother doesn't believe I'm good enough! I can just hope the Game makers don't have the same impression.

**Quick Authors Note: Clove's mom and dad divorced when she was 3 and she hasn't seen her dad since which is why he isn't in the story. **

"Mom! I'll be fine!" I bark at her.

"I-I know. B-but I just...Cato is so b-big! A-and he...I'm scared he might come a-after yoouu!" she blubbers.

I roll my eyes, "I promise you I'll be okay." I tell her more soothingly.

The Peacekeepers bang on the doors. My mother pulls me in one last hug and this time I hug her back, just in case I don't make it home. She kisses my cheek and I give her a reassuring smile. Then the Peacekeepers are pulling her away and I am left alone.

I have no other visitors.

After a few minutes, I am taken to the train station to be transported to the Capitol, where Cato and I will be prepped for the opening ceremonies.

The station is buzzing with cameras and reporters. I walk by, with my head held high, not giving them any attention at all.

I embark the train and feel the train give a lurch. Then, I feel nothing. At this speed I won't feel the movement of the quick train.

Isis walks up to Cato and I with a big grin on her face,"What a pleasure to meet you! I'm Isism as you know. We're going to have a good time to together during our short time until the Games. I'm sure you'll both do well." she tells us.

Cato and I both nod, not knowing what to say. Isis picks up our hesitation and says, "I'll get someone to show you to your rooms and then you can change and come down to lunch."

She motions for some people to come over and I am escorted to down a hallway. Neither of us talk and I wonder why my escort hasn't said anything yet. I thought people in from the Capitol talk nonstop...

We enter a room and I look around in awe. A fluffy, warm bed, a silky carpet, a shiny mahogany dresser, a big TV. These all sit in my room and more. The door slams behind me and I whirl around in shock. My escort has left, not only without saying a word, but also slamming the door. How rude!

I change into a red t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. I decide to leave my ponytail up and then walk out the door. Isis, Cato, and Lotus sit at a table, but Braxton is nowhere in sight. I sit down next to Cato and he gives me a small smile. So small I almost don't catch it. But I don't return it. I'm sure this is some trap.

"So, Lotus. Any advice for when we get to the Capitol?" Cato asks, taking a spoon of his soup that just arrived.

"Yes. When we reach the Capitol, you will be put in the hands of your stylist and prep team. Believe me, you won't like what they do to you. But _please_ do not resist. It will be better for you and them. Then follow whatever directions they tell you for the chariot ride." Lotus says.

Braxton then enters the room and glares at Lotus, "Already started giving advice have you, Lotus? Already trying to make yourself the favorite mentor?" he asks with a smirk.

"Not my fault you weren't here earlier" Lotus responds promptly.

We all eat in silence for the rest of the train ride. It's clear to me: my mentors don't get along. I just hope it doesn't affect me in the arena.


	3. The Chariot Rides

CHAPTER 3: The Chariot Rides

I sit in silence as my prep team plucks the hairs off of my legs. I grit my teeth as the last square of hair is yanked off my legs. My prep team pushes me off the counter but after 2 hours of sitting, my knees buckle and I collapse on the floor. A snarl escapes me and I hear three snickers come from above me. I dislike them so much. I stand up and fold my arms over my chest.

"Really? Would it be that hard to just help me to my feet instead of pushing me? Wow. What a great prep team." I say.

Their eyes narrow at me but I just look back at those mean faces. One member of my prep team, Alina, walks up to me. Her bright pink dyed skin looks out of place in the dull gray room. She extends her arm and slaps me across the face.

"Do _not_ talk to us like that, you little brat!" she screams at me.

Great. My prep team hates me, for some reason I'm not sure of yet, my mentors don't get along, and I'm scared of my district partner. What's next-a three in training?

I stare at Alina for a moment, then my eyes dart to the blue hair that belongs to Hian and then to Fenia's flashing green makeup. After a moment, I pull on my thin white robe then run out the door. I hear my unsuspecting prep team yell at me but I keep running. _Great. Now I've done it. Now they totally hate me. I'm sure no other tribute has been this much of a pain. So much for not resisting._

Suddenly, I'm on the floor and I realize I've bumped into someone and tripped over them. A pair of blue eyes stare down at me.

"Hello. My name is Felix. Are you, perhaps, Clove?" the man, Felix, asks me.

His kind blue eyes make me feel less nervous about tonight's events and his warm smile actually makes me feel wanted here in the Capitol. My prep team never made me feel that way.

I nod and he extends his arm to me. After placing my hand on his, he pulls me up and escorts me towards the room I had run out of.

"You may all leave. Your work with Clove is done." Felix says to Alina, Hian, and Fenia as I climb on the counter again.

They walk out the room with their heads high and not taking a last glance at me.

"Now...why did you run out of the room?" Felix asks as he shuts the door behind them.

"They...well, they pushed me off the counter and I fell. Afterwards, I, um, said some things to them and Alina slapped me..." I explain, trying not to go into detail about what I said to them.

Felix just nods and gently pulls me off the counter. I pull off my robe and stand there, naked, in front of him. Felix walks around me, inspecting me. To my surprise, I don't feel too uncomfortable. Something about this Felix calms me down.

After a minute Felix hands me my robe and sits me on the counter once again.

"Well, Clove. I must say you seem very in shape. This will obviously be to your advantage once you enter the arena. For the chariot rides, I have made your costume as eye catching as I can." Felix tells me.

I nod and he turns to walk to a door. Felix reaches his hand inside and pulls out what must be my costume. It's a shiny brown suit, lined with metallic golden feather-like shapes. A helmet goes along with the costume. It's golden, with matching metal extending from the sides.

I smile. The viewers will love it.

Felix laughs and helps me into the costume. Afterwards, we walk out the door and to the chariots. I find Cato dressed in a similar outfit. We nod at each other then stand in silence as we inspect the other tributes. Well, look at that. District 12 seems to have rid themselves of the coal minder outfits this year. They have black jumpsuits on. That's it. _How boring._

The trumpets sound and Cato and I jump into the chariot. The District 1 chariot rolls out onto the street and cheers erupt. 1 is always dressed in beautiful outfits and always win over many sponsors. But this year will be different.

As our chariot rolls into the darkening streets, cheers come from every direction and a grin spreads on my face. I smile and wave at the clapping crowd. Yes. They love us. I even blow them a kiss or two. The gold metal on out costumes reflects the lights of the Capitol and spreads light all around us.

Suddenly the cheering becomes deafening and the crowd's talking becomes so loud I press my ear against my shoulder, try to block out some of the sound. I keep a smile on my face, though. Of course, the cheers are for us.

I couldn't be more wrong. After a moment, I turn around and see the District 12 tributes, Katniss and Peeta, are set ablaze. Their capes and headpieces are made of flames. I spit in disgust. How _dare_ they take the spotlight away from me!

I stand frozen next to Cato in the chariot. We have stopped trying to win over the crowd by now. It's obviously pointless. Instead of my smile, a scowl has replaced it.

I look up at Cato, who is a little more than a head taller than me. He looks menacing and I gulp at my competition. Hopefully the sponsors will see how dangerous I look and send me a parachute in the arena.

The sky becomes dark and all anyone can see anymore is the flames from the District 12 chariot. An occasional glint of light reflects of Cato or my costumes.

After almost 40 minutes, we pull up into the Training Center and Cato and I disembark. I shoot Katniss and Peeta an evil look. I hate them already.

I can't wait to kill them in the arena.


	4. Training

**AN: Okay, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated this in about 2 months. I've been super busy! I really apologize. So here's your Chapter 4. Again: I'm super sorry for putting a delay on my story. :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRAINING**

I wake up to Isis banging on the door and yelling at me to wake up in her silly Capitol accent. I stare at my clock. 8:07. Why do we have to wake up so early? Training stars at 10!

"Wake up, Clove! Time to get ready. Today is a big day!" she shrills through the door.

"I'm awake! Leave me alone while I get dressed!" I yell at her, sitting up in bed.

I hear a "humph!" outside the door and then some loud heels walking away.

I smirk and walk to my dresser. Still half asleep, I put on a red shirt and black pants before walking out the door.

Isis is banging on Cato's door trying and failing to wake him up. Her knuckles are barely banging on the door. Well no wonder she can't wake him up!

I stare at Isis as she yells through the door "Cato! Wake up! You need to get ready for training!"

I fold my arms and roll my eyes then push the weird Capitol lady away from the door. She scowls at me but I ignore her. I ball up my hand into a fist and start to pound on the door.

"Cato! Get your butt out here!" I holler. No way will I let him get more sleep than me.

I hear a groan and then Cato responds, "I'm COMING!"

I walk off into the dining room and plop onto the chair as someone pushes a plate of eggs in front of me. I pick up my fork and dig into the food as Cato walks into the dining room while yawning.

I can't help but think about how hot he looks. His hair is messy from sleeping but makes him even more attractive. The fitted blue shirt he is wearing shows off his muscles and makes him look even more intimidating. His twinkling blue eyes meet my brown ones and I start to blush.

I look back at my plate, hoping he won't notice the blush creeping up my face.

He walks over to the table and sits down across from me as someone give him his own plate of food. Although I don't look up at him, I can feel his eyes watching me.

I push away my plate, suddenly no being able to take another bite.

I walk over to Isis, who is sitting on the couch while filing her blue nails.

"Can we go?" I ask her bitterly

"Well, someone's excited! But we can't go now. It's only 9 o'clock!" Isis says with a very unnecessary smile.

"Then why did you make us wake up at 8?" I persist, narrowing my eyes at her.

"So you won't be late! We'll leave in 30 minutes." she says happily.

I roll my eyes and walk down the hall, into my room, and plop on the bed. I close my eyes and rest for the next half an hour.

* * *

The next three days come in a blur. I remember spending most of my training time at the knife stations. I was practicing, trying to intimidate my competition, and...alright, I'll admit it: trying to impress Cato.

On my private training session, I took twenty knives and threw them at different targets around the room rapidly, never missing the red dots on the targets.

Now I am sitting in front of the TV next to Isis and Cato.

The training scores are going to be announced tonight.

I sit with my knees drawn up tight to my chest. I try to calm myself down without attracting too much attention. I can't help being nervous. My whole fate in the Games is determined by my training scores! If I get a low score, no one will want to sponsor me.

Ceaser Flickerman's voice interrupts my thoughts as he starts to read off the scores.

The boy from District 1, Marvel gets a 9. His district partner, Glimmer, receives a 9 as well. Then Cato's face pops up and I suck in a breath. Even though he is my competition, I want him to get a good score. If I die in the arena, I want him to win. Therefore someone will bring honor to District 2.

Ceaser pauses and then a 10 flashes under his picture. I look over at Cato who is smiling back at me.

I'm glad it's dark so he won't see my blush. _Clove! Snap out of it! Why are you blushing so much around him?! _I scream at myself in my head.

Then my picture is on the screen. My breath stops and my heart pumps fast. _Please let it be at least a ten!_

I now understand why Ceaser pauses before reading the scores. To add tension. It feels(although it's only been 5 seconds) like I've been waiting for an hour before my score is finally presented.

A ten! I blink a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating before I know it's for real. Yes! Now I have a chance of winning!

A big smile appears on my face and I turn to Cato, with my arms stretched out like I'm about to hug him. But he raises an eyebrow at me, obviously confused. I quickly movie my hands to my head and pretend to scratch it.

He puts out a hand and I shake him. His tough makes my body tingle and I hope my hands don't start sweating. Cato gives me a small smile.

Why have I been doing this? Making googly eyes at him, smiling, blushing, showing off, tingling at his touch, even trying to hug him! This might affect my performance in the arena and I can't take that chance. No one can stand in the way between me and victory. Not even a super good looking boy. That's why I've decided to have little interaction with Cato from now on.

Before I know it, Ceaser reaches District 12. The boy, Peeta I think his name was, scores an eight. Then they reach the girl, Katniss.

The number 11 flashes on the screen.

NO! How could someone from 12 do so good? She beat both Cato and I. I narrow my eyes at her picture on the screen.

I hate her. This "girl on fire" may have put on a great show for the opening ceremonies. She might have scored an 11. She might even be sort of pretty. But she won't win. No, she won't. She'll die a long and painful death. I'll make sure of that.


End file.
